People performing strenuous physical activities often carry small devices such as electronic devices, water bottles, and the like. These devices often allow or require human interaction during normal operation. Desirably, these devices can be used while performing the strenuous physical activity without the need for using hands. For example, a person may drink from the water bottle while performing a biking. As another example, a person may wish to listen and/or talk to portable electronic devices such as a radio transceiver.
The present invention is of particular significance in the context of a two-way radio transceiver and will be described below in that context. However, one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the present invention may also be used with other portable devices such as water bottles, food canisters, cellular telephones, portable radio receivers, portable audio devices, and the like.
Radio transceivers that allow two-way communications have long been used by police, firefighters, ski patrol, and others. In addition, a new class of two-way radio transceivers has recently gained broad acceptance by the general public for recreational use. Modern radio transceivers are small and light-weight enough to be carried and even used during physical activities such as walking, biking, and skiing.
The present invention relates to holders for small devices such as radios that allow these devices to be used during strenuous physical activities. The present invention is particularly suited for use during physical activities, such as mountain biking or skiing, in which the device may interfere with the activity or that require use of the hands.